Süßes Wiedersehen
by Maurice Reco
Summary: Jay bekommt unerwarteten Besuch von einem besten Freund Adam... (Slash-Fic)


**A/N: Die Charaktere gehören sich selbst. Die Geschichte nimmt keinen Anspruch an ihre wahre Sexualität.**

**Warnung: M/M Slash, sexuelle Situationen**

**Süßes Wiedersehen**

Es klopft an meiner Zimmertür. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr neben meinem Bett sagt mir, dass er bereits nach Mitternacht ist. Ich beschließe nicht aufzumachen, sondern einfach in meinem Bett liegen zu bleiben und die Augen wieder zu schließen.

Es klopft erneut. Lauter und energischer.

Ich habe nur Boxershorts an. Ich schalte das Licht an und ziehe mir schnell ein T-Shirt über, bevor ich schlaftrunken zur Tür gehe und öffne.

Plötzlich bin ich hellwach. Ein großer Mann mit langen dunkelblonden Haaren, die ihm in Strähnen über die Schultern hängen, steht dort. Er lächelt mich an. Ich bin sprachlos und stehe regungslos da.

Ich kann es nicht glauben. Mein bester Freund steht nach fünfzehn Monaten Abwesenheit mitten in der Nacht vor meiner Tür.

„Adam", bringe ich schließlich hervor.

Er grinst mich noch breiter an und bevor ich weiß wie mir geschieht, hat er seine Arme mich ge-schlossen und ich liege an seiner Brust. Ich schließe die Augen und atme sein Aftershave ein.

„Warum hast du nicht angerufen und gesagt, dass du kommst?", frage ich ihn, als wir uns vonein- ander gelöst haben.

„Ich wollt dich überraschen", antwortet er.

„Das ist dir echt gelungen."

Adam grinst und fährt sich durch die dichten Haaren.

„Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Klar", sage ich, trete einen Schritt von der Tür zurück.

Er tritt mit der Reisetasche in der Hand ein. Ich schließe die Tür hinter ihm, gehe zu meinem Bett und setze mich hin.

„Kann ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen? Ich will nicht alleine sein."

Früher haben wir uns oft zusammen ein Zimmer geteilt. Mehr als nur das. Wir haben fast alles geteilt. Adam ist wie ein Bruder für mich.

Es gibt in meinem Zimmer nur ein Bett, aber dennoch willige ich ein: „Wir müssen uns aber das Bett teilen, wenn du nicht gerade auf dem Fußboden schlafen willst."

„Das ist schon Ordnung?"

„Was? Das mit dem Bett teilen oder auf dem Fußboden zu schlafen?" hake ich nach.

„Das mit dem Bett teilen", antwortet er ruhig. „Bist du schon müde?"

Ich schaue ihn an: „Ich hab schon geschlafen bevor du gekommen bist."

„Oh."

„Schon okay, das Wiedersehen mit dir entschädigt dafür."

Ich betrachte ihn. Er hat sich verändert: Sein Gesicht ziert nun ein Bart, der sich über die Lippen bis zum Kinn zieht. Er wirkt härter. Unter seiner schwarzen Lederjacke und dem weißen T-Shirt, was er darunter trägt, zeichnen sich deutlich vergrößerte Muskeln ab. Aber seine grünen Augen sind weich und lieb. Er betrachtet mich ebenfalls. Wir haben uns beide verändert.

„Die kurzen Haare stehen dir richtig gut", beurteilt er meine neue Frisur. Als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, hatte ich noch ebenso lange, dunkelblonde Haare wie er.

„Es ist spät, gehen wir schlafen?" fragt Adam plötzlich. Müdigkeit steigt wieder in mir auf.

„Ja", sage ich und kann ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.

Ich kuschele mich unter die warme, mollige Bettdecke und beobachte, wie Adam sich aus seinen Sachen pellt: Er zieht die schwere Jacke aus und hängt sie über den Sessel, neben den er seine Tasche abgestellt hat, das T-Shirt. Sein Oberkörper ist nackt und ich sehe die neue Tätowierung auf seiner linken Schulter. Er kniet sich hin, öffnet die Schnürsenkel von seinen schwarzen Boots, zieht sie aus und stülpt die Socken von seinen Füßen. Er richtet sich wieder auf, öffnet Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Jeans und lässt sie von seinen Hüften über die Beine auf die Erde fallen, steigt mit den Füssen aus den Hosenbeinen. Nun trägt er nur noch dunkle Boxershorts. Er kommt auf das Bett zu. Ich rücke bis an die Wand, damit er genug Platz hat. Das Bett ist groß, aber für zwei erwachsene Männer etwas zu eng.

Er schaltet das Licht aus.

„Gute Nacht, Jay!"

„Gute Nacht, Adam!"

Es war früher unser Spiel wer zuletzt nichts mehr erwidert, weil er eingeschlafen ist. Und so hatten wir schon so manche Nacht rumgebracht. Ob er sich noch daran erinnerte? Jetzt ist er still. Ich weiß nicht, ob er schon schläft. Ich liege mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, habe meine Augen geschlossen und versuche wieder einzuschlafen. Es vergeht einige Zeit, in der ich einfach nur daliege. Ich merke wie Adam sich neben mir bewegt, er dreht sich um, legt einen Arm um mich, sein Körper presst sich an Meinen. Ich spüre seinen warmen Körper. Sein Atem geht langsam und gleichmäßig. Ich spüre ihn auf meiner Haut. Ich schließe die Augen, um einschlafen zu können. Irgendwann gelingt es mir auch. Ich träume wirres Zeug, dass mir jemand durch die Haare streicht und über meinen Körper.

Ich öffne die Augen. Es ist immer noch dunkel. Also muss es mitten in der Nacht sein oder sehr früh am Morgen. Ich werde mir darüber bewusst, dass es kein Traum war. Adam´s Hand fährt über meinen Bauch hoch zu meiner Brust. Ich spüre die Wärme durch den Stoff von meinem T-Shirt. Es ist mir unangenehm.

"Adam?", flüstere ich leise in die Dunkelheit, um zu sehen, ob er vielleicht träumt und ich nun die körperliche Umsetzung dafür bin.

Ich bekomme keine Antwort, aber nun ruht seine Hand auf meiner Brust. Mein Herz schlägt schneller. Was geht hier vor, verdammt?

Ich will mich umdrehen, aber ich merke, dass zwischen der Wand und Adam´s Körper eingekeilt bin. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen.

"Adam", sage ich nun schon etwas lauter.

"Ja?", fragt er plötzlich in die Stille hinein.

"Was machst?", frage ich leise flüsternd, obwohl ich nicht mal weiß warum ich flüstere. Es sind nur wir beide hier. Niemand, den wir stören würden, wenn wir lauter sprechen würden, aber dennoch behalten wir beide den Flüsterton bei.

"Ich mache doch nichts", versucht er zu leugnen.

"Warum hast du deine Hand auf meiner Brust?"

"Es ist wenig Platz, irgendwo muss ich meinen Arm hintun", präsentiert er mir eine halbwegs glaubwürdige Antwort.

"Lass mich aufstehen", verlange ich von ihm.

"Wo willst du hin?", fragt er mich fast panisch.

"Ich muss auf Toilette, wenn du mir das gestattest?"

"Ja klar."

Er bewegt sich soweit von mir weg, dass ich mich wieder bewegen kann. Ich muss über ihn drüber steigen, um aus dem Bett zu gelangen. Er hat das Licht angeschaltet, damit ich den Weg finde. Unsere Augen treffen sich. Ich tue die Situation als abwegig ab. Was rede ich mir nur für Blödsinn ein? Ich gehe ins Bad. Ich verrichte meine Notdurft, wasche mir die Hände und spritze mir dabei nasses Wasser ins Gesicht, um wieder klar denken zu können. Ich trockne mich ab und gehe wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Sofort fange ich wieder Adam´s Blick ein. Er beobachtet mich, wie ich zurück zu dem unserem Bett komme. Unserem Bett? Der Gedanke ist schon seltsam. Ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig ist, wenn ich mich wieder neben Adam lege. Irgendwas ist seltsam. Ich weiß nicht was, aber ich fühle mich unwohl. Und ich hasse es, wenn ich mich unwohl fühle. Ich muss der Sache auf den Grund gehen.

Ich bleibe vor dem Bett stehen. Adam schaut mich fragend an.

"Was ist los?"

"Was ist mit dir los?", stelle ich die Gegenfrage.

Er wendet die Augen von mir ab: "Nichts ist mit mir los."

Die ganze Sache nimmt immer seltsamere Formen an. Ich weiß genau, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ich kenne Adam gut genug. Hat er das vergessen? Ich betrachte ihn für einige Momente. Er hat seinen Blick an die Decke gerichtet.

"Adam, sag endlich was Sache ist!", verlange ich barscher, als es eigentlich klingen sollte.

Seine Augen sind wieder auf mich gerichtet. Seine Mundwinkel zucken nervös, bevor er spricht: "Ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären."

"Was erklären?"

Ich kann dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel nicht länger ertragen.

"Rück schon mit der Sprache raus", fordere ich ihn auf.

Er schluckt und ich merke, dass die Situation für ihn schwer zu handhaben ist.

"Ich...ich", stammelt er, während ich ihn erwartungsvoll anblicke. "Ich fühle mich zu dir hingezogen."

Wham! Der Schock! Es ist draußen. Soll ich mich freuen, dass er so ehrlich zu mir ist? Nein, das ist unmöglich. Wir sind seit etlichen Jahren die besten Freunde. Und nun kommt er mir mit so einem Schwachsinn? Was soll das? Ich fühle mich total über- fordert.

"Scheiße!", flüstert Adam.

Was hat er für eine Reaktion erwartet? Das ich ihm in die Arme falle und ihm sage, dass ich das Gleiche für ihn fühle.

"Du bist schwul?", ist der erste Satz, den ich zustande bringe.

"Nein!", meint er mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen.

"Aber du fühlst dich zu mir hingezogen?"

Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn.

"Ja", bringt er kläglich heraus.

Ich kann das nicht verstehen, so hart ich es auch versuche.

"Wie lange schon?", will ich von ihm wissen.

"Ich weiß nicht."

"Schon immer?"

"Nein", wehrt er sofort ab. "Erst seit ein paar Monaten."

"Aber wir haben uns nicht gesehen."

"Ich habe dich im Fernsehen gesehen. Ich habe dich vermisst. Und irgendwie wurde mir mit der Zeit klar, dass ich mehr für dich empfinde...als nur Freundschaft."

Wow, das ist echt heftig. Ich muss das erst einmal verkraften und verarbeiten. Aber ich kann ihn auch nicht so einfach rauschmeißen. Das fände ich nicht richtig. Aber mit ihm in den kleinen Zimmer erdrückt mich.

"Es tut mir leid", entschuldigt er sich.

"Das muss es nicht."

Was sage ich da? Aber was soll ich sonst dazu sagen? Wie soll ich mich nun verhalten? Die Situation ist einfach so scheiße verfahren.

Adam setzt sich im auf, schwingt die Beine über die Bettkante und meint: "Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt besser gehen."

"Wo willst du denn hin, um diese Zeit?"

Er fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die langen, blonden Haare und schaut mich so hilflos an: "Ich weiß nicht."

Adam tut mir leid. Ich setze mich neben ihn auf´s Bett und ein leiser Seufzer entfährt mir.

"Mir liegt viel an unserer Freundschaft", gestehe ich ihm.

"Mir auch. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

Kommt es mir so vor oder ist Adam den Tränen nahe? So lange ich ihn kenne habe ich ihn noch nie weinen sehen. Und ich will verdammt sein, wenn es wegen mir ist. Es ist vielleicht unpassend, aber ich lege eine Hand auf sein nacktes Knie. Ich spüre, wie er unter meiner Berührung erschauert. Ich sollte meine Hand wegnehmen, aber in tief in mir wehrt sich etwas dagegen.

Diesmal kann ich Adam nicht anschauen. Meine Hand liegt nach wie vor auf seinem Knie. Er legt seine Hand auf meine. Ich zucke leicht zusammen. Die Situation ist mir peinlich.

"Adam..."

Er lässt mich den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen. Seine zweite Hand streicht durch mein Haar. Ich schließe die Augen. Was machen wir hier? Bevor ich länger darüber nachdenken kann, zieht er meinen Kopf zu sich heran und presst seine Lippen auf Meine. Die Überraschung läßt mir keine Chance mich dagegen zu wehren. Ich lasse meine Augen geschlossen. Es ist das gleiche Gefühl, wie wenn ich eine Frau küsse. Es ist schön. Wärme und Geborgenheit steigen in mir auf. Nun will ich mich gar nicht mehr dagegen wehren. Ich gebe mich ihm hin. Wir verschmelzen beide in dem Kuss. Intensiv und gefühlvoll. Seine Zunge umwirbt meine Lippen. Ich öffne meinen Mund und gewähre ihm Einlass. Die Gefühle übermannen mich. Ich drücke meinen Körper an seinen. Er gibt nach und lässt sich auf das Bett sinken. Ich liege auf ihm.

Ich löse meine Lippen von seinen und öffne zum ersten Mal wieder meine Augen. Er schaut mich an mit einer Mischung aus Verliebtheit und Erwartung, wie ich jetzt reagiere. Ich bin selbst über meine Hemmungslosigkeit überrascht. Adam kann meine Gedanken in meinen Augen ablesen. Die Gabe, die einen wahren Freund ausmacht.

"Lass dich fallen", flüstert er in mein Ohr, bevor sich mein Ohrläppchen in seinem Mund befindet.

Fallen lassen? Das scheint mir im Moment nicht schwer. Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht tun sollte. Aber ich kann mich Adam einfach nicht entziehen. Seine großen, starken Hände auf meinem Körper machen mich wahnsinnig. Ich verliere alle meine Sinne, aber empfinde Sinne, von denen ich vorher nicht einmal gewusst habe, dass sie existieren.

Er hat seine Arme um mich geschlungen und drückt mich fest an seinen Körper. Auch wenn ich auf ihn liege, scheint er die völlige Kontrolle zu haben. Er ist sehr erregt. Das wird mir nicht nur durch seine heißen Atem bewusst, der meine Haut streichelt, sondern besonders durch seinen Schwanz, der hart gegen meinen Unterleib drückt. Panik steigt in mir hoch.

„Was ist los?", fragt mich Adam plötzlich. „Gefällt es dir nicht?"

„Doch", bringe ich mühselig hervor. „Es ist schön, aber..."

Ich spreche meine Bedenken nicht aus.

„Aber was?", fragt er so zärtlich und streicht mir dabei über die Wange. Ich sehe die Wärme in seinen Augen und könnte zerfließen. Oh Gott, Adam, was tust du nur mit mir? Wieso ist mir das vorher nie aufge- fallen, wie unsere Beziehung wirklich ist oder sein könnte!

„Ich...habe Angst", gebe ich zu.

„Angst, wovor?"

„Ich habe noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen", spreche ich das aus, was Adam sowieso bewusst ist.

Er grinst mich verschmitzt an und erwidert: „Ich auch nicht." Er macht eine kurze Pause und sagt: „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es mit dir tun will. Natürlich, wenn du es auch willst."

Ja, ich will auch. Ich spüre mittlerweile ein unbändiges Verlangen in mir. Feuer in meinen Lenden, dass mich zu verbrennen droht. Ein anderer Gedanke kommt mir: Was, wenn ich mich an dieser Begebenheit verbrenne? Ich liebe Adam! Bisher freundschaftlich, aber jetzt frage ich mich, ob da nicht doch mehr war?

Egal, was in der Vergangenheit war, nun ist die Gegenwart.

„Ich will DICH in mir spüren", haucht er mir ins Ohr. „Ich hatte lange genug Zeit darüber nachzudenken."

Mein Herz schlägt bis zum Anschlag. Ich muss förmlich Angst haben, dass es in meiner Brust zerspringt.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass es zwischen uns steht, wenn..."

Adam lässt mich den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen: „Sssscht!"

Er legt mir einen Finger auf die Lippen: „Wenn es nicht so ist, wie wir es uns vorstellen, werden wir es einfach vergessen."

Einfach vergessen? Leicht gesagt, aber schwer zu handhaben. Aber ich muss es eingehen. Ich will ihn. Ja, ich will ihn immer mehr. Schluss mit dem ganzen Gedanken!

Ich küsse ihn und er geht sofort wieder darauf ein. Seine warmen Hände gleiten unter mein T-Shirt und streichen über meinen Rücken. Er zieht an dem Shirt und ich ziehe es aus. Er tut das Gleiche mit seinem.

Seine nackte Haut auf meiner erregt mich. Während wir uns weiter küssen, erforschen meine Hände seinen starken Oberkörper. Die glatte, weiche Haut, die sehnigen, stahlharten Muskeln. Er ist so vollkommen.

Meine Lippen wandern zu seinem Hals. Ein genießerisches Stöhnen entrinnt seiner Kehle. Er drückt mich fester an sich. Ich spüre seine fordernde Erektion an meiner reibend. Seine Hände gleiten zu meinen Hintern herab. Er dreht mich herum und befindet sich nun über mir. Er zieht mir die Boxershorts aus und setzt meinen Schwanz frei.

Er betrachtet mich einige Sekunden.

„Du bist wunderschön!", sagt er zu mir, was mir etwas peinlich ist, weil mir das noch nie jemand in so einer Situation gesagt hat und vor allem kein Mann, geschweige dann mein bester Freund.

Er bemerkt meine Verlegenheit und versucht mich durch einen süßen Kuss mit Erfolg zu lockern. Er küsst mich zuerst auf den Mund, dann meinen Hals, meine Brust, wobei er meinen Nippeln besondere Aufmerk- samkeit zukommen lässt. Es macht mich verrückt, wie er daran saugt und seine Zunge meine Sensibilität umspielt. Noch wahnsinniger macht es mich, als er weiter hinabgleitet, meinen Bauch hinunter zu meiner intimsten und empfindlichsten Zone.

„Oh Gott", schreie ich heraus, als seine Zunge die Spitze meiner Eichel leckt.

Seine Lippen umschließen meinen Schaft. Mein Schwanz befindet sich in der feuchten Wärme seines Mundraumes.

Ich versuche ruhig und entspannt dazuliegen, aber eine sensationelle Schauer nach der nächsten durchfährt meinen Körper. Ich hebe meine Hüften, um noch tiefer in ihm sein zu können. Adam kommt meinen unausgesprochenen Wunsch nach und nimmt mich noch tiefer in seinen Mund auf. Er verwöhnt mich, wie ich noch nie verwöhnt wurde. Mit einer Hand betastet er zärtlich meine Hoden. Die Lustwellen, die meinen Körper durchströmen steigen ins Unermessliche. Der Höhepunkt scheint unausweichlich.

"Schlaf mit mir, Jay", verlangt er plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel.

Erneut steigt Panik in mir hoch, aber auch die Neugierde vor dem Unbekannten, die Lust, der Wille nach Befriedigung, nach der Vollkommenheit.

Ich drehe ihn auf den Rücken, küsse ihn erneut. Unsicher, aber lustvoll streichle ich über seine stählerne Brust. Ich lasse eine Hand zu dem Bund seiner Boxershorts gleiten. Ich riskiere einen kurzen Blick und sehe die Ausbeulung, die sich unter dem Stoff verbirgt. Zärtlich streiche ich über den Stoff, wobei Adam leise stöhnt. Es macht mich an und mutiger. Ich greife unter den Bund nach seinen eregten Penis. Das erste Mal, dass ich einen anderen Schwanz ausser meinem Eigenen anfasse. Aber es fühlt sich verdammt gut und sexy an.

Während ich seinen Schwanz wichse, streicht Adam durch meine Haare und stöhnt bei jeder Berührung lauter. Er macht sich daran zu schaffen, die Unterhose selbst auszuziehen, hebt dabei seine Hüften und befreit das erotische Stück Fleisch, was ich unentwegt mit meiner Hand umschließe.

"Jay, fick mich endlich!", schreit er in purer verzweifelter Lust und Hingabe.

Nun bin ich mir auch sicher, dass ich es wirklich tun will. Ich will Adam, wie er mich will.

Ich ziehe seine Boxershorts vollends aus und kniee zwischen seinen geöffneten Beinen. Ich umgreife seine Hüften und ziehe ihn näher an mich ran. Ich will ihn, aber dennoch habe ich letzte Zweifel.

"Das wird sicher weh tun", sage ich zu Adam in böser Vorahnung.

Er grinst mich mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln an: "Am Anfang vielleicht. Ich kann damit schon umgehen."

Ich nicke zustimmend.

"Komm schon", fordert er mich auf und greift nach meinem übererregten Schwanz.

Ich stöhne auf. Seine Berührungen sind so zärtlich und fordernd zugleich.

Die Kopf meines Schwanzes streicht über sein enges Loch. Adam´s Atem geht hörbar schneller. Ich versuche in ihn einzudringen, aber stosse auf Widerstand. Ich übe ein bisschen mehr Druck aus, der mich dem Erfolg langsam näher führt. Seine heiße Enge umschließt meine Männlichkeit. Ich schiebe meinen Schwanz immer weiter rein. Langsam und ganz vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu verletzen. Ich registriere, wie Adam durch zusammengebissene Zähne Luft einzieht. Aber er will, dass ich weitermache, denn seine Hände liegen auf meinen Hintern und er drückt mich förmlich in sich rein.

Als ich bis zum Anschlag in ihm drin bin, verweile ich für einige Sekunden, damit wir beide aklimatisieren können. Ich beuge mich über ihn und unsere Lippen verschmelzen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Noch während wir uns küssen, bewegt Adam seine Hüften und ich gleite in ihn und wieder raus. Er bewegt sich langsam, während ich still halte und ihm das Kommando überlasse.

"Oh, das ist gut", haucht er leise in mein Ohr, als ich die sensible Haut an seinem Hals mit meiner Zunge entlangfahre.

Ich fange an mich in ihm zu bewegen.

"Jaaa", schreit Adam als ich seinen Lustpunkt ertaste.

Ich gleite mit einer zur Faust geballten Hand seinen steifen Schwanz rauf und runter, um seine Lust zu erhöhen. Ich will, dass er sich genauso gut fühlt wie ich, wenn ich ihn ficke. Ich habe nie zuvor einen Mann gefickt und die Gefühle dabei sind unbeschreiblich. Ich bin im Himmel, ich habe mein persönliches Paradies gefunden.

Adam´s Stöhnen wird immer lauter. Er ruft meinen Namen laut aus, als sich sein heißer Saft über meine Hand und meinen Bauch ergießt. Einige Sekunden später habe ich einen Orgasmus, der mit zu den Besten meines Lebens zählt. Ich spritze alles in Adam ab, bevor ich vollkommen erschöpft auf ihm zusammenbreche. Ich spüre seine Hände über meinen Rücken und durch meine Haare streichen. Meine Lippen küssen liebevoll seinen Hals. Ich wandere zu weiter zu seinen Lippen, wo sie zärtlich verweilen.

Ich rolle mich neben Adam. Seine Arme halten meinen Körper umschlossen. Ich spüre immer noch seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut, aber seine Augen sind geschlossen. Ich betrachte sein friedliches Gesicht. Ich sehe ihn, wie ich ihn noch nie gesehen habe. Er öffnet seine Augen und schaut direkt in Meine. Ein Lächeln auf seinem Lippen. Ich kann nicht anders als ebenfalls zu lächeln. Ich streiche ihm eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Hat es sehr weh getan?", frage ich ihn leise.

Er streicht mir über die Wange und lächelt: "Am Anfang ein bisschen. Aber das ist eben beim ersten Mal so. Aber dann war es einfach nur phantastisch."

"Wirklich?", frage ich unsicher nach.

"Ja", erwidert Adam und nickt nachdrücklich. "Hat es dir gefallen?"

Ich grinse verlegen, bevor ich bejahe.

Er gibt mir einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund nd macht das Licht aus.

"Gute Nacht, Jay!", sagt Adam und drückt mich fest an seine Brust.

"Gute Nacht, Adam!", erwidere ich und kuschele mich an seinen warmen, nackten Körper.

Ende


End file.
